Titans: Reborn
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: Following in the footsteps of the originals, the New Teen Titans protect Jump City. However, due to the threat of a nightmarish villain, they're forced into a danger nigh impossible to escape. Can they stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter everyone! I had a whole lot of fun with my last Teen Titans story and never got to put certain things in that I really wanted to so here's the sequel. It is NOT required to read The Next Generation to understand this sequel so if you haven't read it you don't have to unless you want to.**

**The only things you need to know going into this story is that this is four years after the original Teen Titans break up and new ones take their places.**

**Special thanks to Axel Umbra for providing me with the name "Titans Reborn" for this story. Now with the chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Chaos. The halls were filled with it. Frightened screams. Vulgar shouting. Maniacal laughter. Gunshots. The lights were out and the beings that seemed more monster than human adored the darkness. Blood seeped from wounds. Lifeless corpses dropped to the ground. The walls were riddled with bullets as the monsters roam wild.

It was destiny for many to stay here. To rot forever within the confines of this hell on Earth. For some though, escape is inevitable.

Arkham never necessarily had an exemplary security system. This was all too common for the employees that had the displeasure of working there. Some were even in unfortunate enough of positions to have to be replaced by the next month. Even if they were to pull through for just one month, they most likely would quit for a less mentally and physically demanding of a job.

He held her hostage as he walked through a corridor, gun pointed towards her back. She had gotten too close to an open door when she was scurrying towards an emergency exit and now she faced one of the many horrors of working late night in this prison, being caught by one of the loose psychopaths. He didn't seem like a very strong man physically, but he looked like he knew what he was doing with the weapon and that only added to her trepidation.

From the looks of it, the corridor he forced her to lead him down hadn't been touched by any of the other escaped criminals. It was straight to the emergency exit she planned on leaving through, and he knew he only had a short period of time before the police and even the city's protector arrived to put an end to this mass breakout.

The girl took him outside and led him to the mental institute's parking lot. Eventually she stopped at her car. She looked back at the man, a small glint of hope in her eyes. "C-c-can I go now?" She asked hopingly. He simply shook his head, crushing the hope she had.

"Not in your dreams," The man answered as he took a glimpse at the nametag on her shirt so he could have something to call the woman. "Ms. Ayers. I was in that jail for far too long to let you go just yet." He motioned for her to get into the driver's seat. "Right now, I need you to take me somewhere."

* * *

Tim Drake, Virgil Hawkins, Rose Wilson, and Courtney Whitmore. All four are better known by their aliases when they don masks and fight crime for Jump City; Robin, Static, Ravager, and Stargirl. It had been one month since they had put Vandal Savage down and saved the world with the help of the late Slade, allowed Ravager onto the team, watched one of their members known as Tomcat quit the team and had completely finished repairing the tower.

As the New Teen Titans, these four were doing an exceptional job. They've kept the city just as safe as it was before the Original Teen Titans disbanded. They've toppled super criminals such as Cinder Block and stopped attempted heists from happening. The detective work of Robin, the tactical ability and technologic intelligence of Static, the skill of Ravager, and the ranged ability of Stargirl is what made them such a good team in battle.

However, as they arrived back at Titans Tower after stopping a small shootout between the police and a local gang, a problem within the team dynamic resurfaces.

"I get it; don't use lethal force!" Ravager repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. She took a seat on the couch. Ravager was a girl that stood an inch shorter than this new Robin, making her the shortest person on the team. She wore orange and black, parts of her costume was armored as well, much like her father's own uniform. Like him she wore a two toned mask, though only the upper half of her face was covered and instead of the right eye being black it was her left

"You almost killed that guy!" Robin yelled as he had been doing for the whole trip back from the city to the tower. "That's not cool!" He was smaller than the original Robin and didn't have the spiky hair. Like his predecessor, he donned a red, green and yellow outfit complete with a black domino mask, the only difference between the costumes was this new Robin having long sleeves.

"Wouldn't you think that the city would be safer with one less criminal trying to break out of jail?" She asked as she took off her mask, revealing the eyepatch over top of her left eye and her long silver hair.

"It isn't our place to decide who lives and who dies." He replied grimly. The way he had been taught, killing a criminal was the very line between good and evil. Having an assassin, the daughter of a mercenary, on the team was beginning to aggravate him. Dealing with someone raised with completely different ideals on enforcing justice was frustrating him. "We're no better than them if we begin killing them!"

Static and Stargirl sighed, still standing at the door. They had seen these two argue about this exact same topic at least once a week and in the end the two never seemed to put a conclusion to the quarrel. The first time it happened the two of them seemed to be no more than obstacles to keep Robin and Ravager from attacking each other. They'd never seen a guy as friendly as Robin become angered as easily as he does when Ravager and he have a single conversation.

"They're at it again." Static shook his head as he watched the two bicker, not entirely listening to what either of the two were saying. It didn't matter anyways, they were just going to get over it in twenty minutes and go back to their normal selves afterwards. Static was an African American boy that was taller than all of his teammates, though not by that much. A month ago his normal costume had been burnt to a crisp by one of their villains so he found himself wearing a new one. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow interior, unzipped so the white shirt underneath with a yellow lightning bolt logo could be seen. He had replaced his bandana, which used to conceal his now tied back dreadlocks, with a pair of goggles.

Stargirl nodded as she glanced between the two while they quarreled. "Think we should step in this time?" She asked. Stargirl was a blonde haired girl that was only just as tall as Robin. She wore blue, tight-fitting long sleeved shirt that revealed her midriff and red gloves. On the arms of the shirt were three white stars going down the sleeve vertically along with one large white star on her chest and another on her back. Her blue shorts also fit tightly, a thick vertical white line going down the sides of them. She wore a special red belt and carried a gold colored staff which formed into a hook towards the tip of it. "I mean, watching these two in specific fight is fun and all, but it's like watching the same rerun of the same show over and over again. It's beginning to stop being fun."

"They won't stop if we step in." He replied. "But we've watched them do this at least four times already, so I guess we could skip out on it without them fighting each other."

"We could grab a box of pizza and come back, they'll probably be done by then and if they aren't they'll just eat and get over it." Stargirl suggested. "They give us free pizza there anyways." Static nodded and walked back out the door.

"Free pizza," He said with a grin on his face. "It's good to be a Titan."

* * *

**And there's the intro chapter. The chapters may get longer, they usually don't get longer than 2500 words though. I'm planning to try and experiment a little bit in this story by writing a few things I'm not used to like romance and a bit of drama. **

**It'd be good to get a helpful review or two, but I'm really just thankful if someone even stops to read this. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two everyone! Glad to have been able to continue writing this story for you guys. I'm excited to make this because I really enjoy writing about superheroes and hearing what you guys think. Last chapter started off a bit darker in tone than I usually write, but it was still pretty fun to make and release.**

**This chapter will be really, really short. Sorry, I had a very busy week.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end.**

The car stopped in the middle of a forest late at night. The escaped criminal grinned as they reached his destination. He got out the back seat of the car and chuckled to himself. He made his way to the front of the car, aimed the gun at the windshield and fired several times, silencing the scream the woman let out.

He looked at a tree and hastily walked towards it, dropping on the ground in front of it and digging away at the dirt. He repeated the same one question to himself as he did so, his grin fading to a look of worry "Where is it!? Where is it!? WHERE is it!?" Ultimately, he stopped his digging after ten minutes of digging up the dirt around the tree. His gaze fell to the small black jewelry box with a silver lock on it.

He sighed in relief as he picked it out of the ground and examined the box. A smirk on his face as he looked on every side of it, checking it for any damage. He pulled a sticker off of the bottom, revealing a small silver key that he would then use to unlock the jewelry box.

The criminal opened the box up just enough to peek inside, red light escaping it. He closed it and locked it once more before he stood up. The man dusted off his prison clothes as he chuckled to himself. "Now that I have what I _need_, I think I'll dismember the world, one city at a time." He said. "And when I'm done, _everyone_ will know not to defy me."

"Static, we're getting a distress call!" Stargirl announced as she ran into his room, the lights turned on quickly. It was late at night in Jump City now so the team had been pretty much asleep, until now that is. Static groaned as he heard Stargirl interrupting his much needed rest. "Get up!"

"Make me." He managed to say, wanting to lay down just a bit longer, his eyes closed tight. He opened one eye when he felt a tingling sensation over come his body, he wasn't even on his bed anymore. Stargirl had her staff pointed towards him, the yellow energy from it encased and levitated the boy a few feet in the air. She dropped him on the floor next to his bed. "Alright I'm coming…"

Shortly after getting into costume and leaving his room, he found a half asleep Robin and Ravager waiting for him in the hallway with a completely awake Stargirl.

"Who sent a distress signal?" Robin asked, rubbing his eyes. Ever since becoming a Teen Titan, he's had to stay up all night less and was now used to being asleep around this time.

"Someone from El Paso." Stargirl answered, pointing out a map on the screen of her T Comm. "It wasn't from a communicator so it couldn't be from an honorary Titan."

"Let's just check it out." Ravager replied prior to yawning. "If it's a trap we can just kick their ass and come back by tomorrow." Everyone nodded and followed the somehow wide awake Stargirl down to where they kept the T-Jet.

"Next stop: El Paso, Texas."

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I was all over the place this week, I just couldn't get to sit down and write as much.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Any problems? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Until next week everyone! Bye!**


End file.
